Just a little Love
by po0kiee
Summary: Temari is sick with her head pounding like crazy, while her heart is as well... Kankuro gets help from his younger brother... And just read it! I suck at summaries! XD
1. Sick and Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Sunagakure residents. I just like making fanfictions. If Masashi Kishimoto knew I was practically ruining his work with incest (No, not really), he'd probably die of embarrassment. Although it should be me...

**Author's Notes:** I dedicate this story to my friend Tara-chan... She just luffs the pairing KankuroxTemari... Her username thang is icycreamluff... Go and read her awesometabulous stories! (: Please review... Hope you like it.

Chapter one.

Footsteps approached the largest room in the structure, pacing swiftly. Bits of sandy hair stuck up in the air, waving slightly to the wind he was making. A sigh was made by the boy near the large room. He twisted the doorknob impatiently and barged into the room. The elongated curtains blew in the drafty wind. The teenager sighed, running his hands through his sandy brown tresses.

"Temari nee-san… He left- again." The male voice was much more mature than expected. He faced the girl behind himself. She wore light blue pajamas, fleecy cloth buttoned up to her elegant neck. On the other hand, the boy wore dark navy silk shorts with a small cotton T-Shirt.

"We won't be able to find him for a while. Come, we'll make some early sunrise breakfast while we're at it. Gaara can't be away for such an expanded period of time. He has to come back eventually." Temari explained. Her voice lowered slightly. She bent her index finger to motion Kankuro to follow her into the kitchen. From the corner of Kankuro's eye, he saw his elder sister disappear from the room. He crossed his arms stubbornly and trudged behind his sister. Temari slid down the stairs, a worried look pasted onto her sickly pale face. A hot pressure pressed against her forehead.

"Kankuro… I don't feel well so I'm going to go rest in my bed…" Temari clambered up the stairs as soon as she was on the last steps.

"I'll help you." Kankuro said. He slid down the banister to where Temari was almost fainting. He looked bothered; or worried for another word. Kankuro held Temari's hand as he would when they were young and innocent… When they were not concerned of Gaara as much. It was the days when their hateful father was still breathing. Hateful to Gaara; yes, but to the elder siblings, it was not so severe. Temari inhaled and exhaled air heavily, her eyebrows scrunched together. Kankuro frowned, his hand gripping Temari's hand even tighter. The silence devoured them for a second, awkward blushes forming on their faces.

"Kankuro… Do you think Gaara is angry with us? I mean- we forbade him to sleep. But, it was for his own-" Kankuro put a finger to his sister's lips. Temari looked surprised for a slight second.

"I think he's back…" Kankuro whispered lightly, pointing to the large room with the door slammed shut. Temari nodded the removed the finger on her lips. Kankuro gripped her hand tightly and gulped nervously. That Gaara would have a huge rabid anger problem. A disturbed; yet constipated; look appeared onto Kankuro's face immediately. There the very angry (Most youthful as well) sibling stood, his arms crossed and a angry look on his face. Kankuro instantly dropped to his knees and bonked his head on the stairs. He groaned and kept his head down. Gaara was going to do something severe, ne?

A small smile slid over Temari's lips. Kankuro was being completely idiotic. Kankuro was placed on a stair, face down and head bashed into the wooden material. Temari giggled slightly, _"Nice." _She commented to herself. Kankuro flushed a deep crimson. The youngest boy's face still looked agitated, arms crossed tightly on his chest. Temari's lips parted, as if to speak.

"Gaara-san… We were worried- I mean, you were gone for over an hour! I was reading a book in my room for the whole time." Temari said. She twiddled her fingers together and nudged the look-alike corpse of Kankuro. Kankuro shook back to life and nodded. He gazed out of the window, a pale cherry-red glazing out of the mountain. Kankuro almost smiled at the sight. He immediately turned back to his cross self.

"Jeez, Gaara, Temari's right. We were waiting awhile. Go to your room and try to relax, ne?" Kankuro tried to cover his displeasure with a worried, honey sapped tone. Temari stared at him if he were insane. The blonde kunoichi climbed up the rest of the stairs, escorting Gaara into his room; with a hand against her strained forehead. Her face was an unusually pale tone…

Kankuro merely shrugged it off, heading into his room to bring Karasu out to train. He was awake, anyways, so why shouldn't he train for the time being? Kankuro desired to overcome his fear of Gaara and befall to be stronger than that brat would ever be. The sandy brown haired boy shook his head of thoughts and strapped Karasu onto his back after changing into his usual outfit, black suit with a catlike-hood. Kankuro ran into the bathroom to smear his facial paint onto his masculine face. Kankuro grinned as he brought the ink bottle into the bathroom and used his index finger to smother everything on in a minute.

_ 'Dang… I can't put it on correctly!"_ Kankuro thought as he tried several times to make the correct areas painted with a royal purple. 'No, no, not purple! Purple is for Barney,' Kankuro would correct his elder sister with an arrogant glare on his face. Temari barged into the bathroom, holding a hand to her head and using the other to brush her teeth with a pink toothbrush. Kankuro gaped at his sister's entrance. Damn, why did she have to barge in when he was not acting manly? Temari stopped to stare at Kankuro, and then laughed. She grabbed the purple ink bottle and swirled her finger in purple liquid. Temari randomly guessed where the paint would usually be and painting it on messily. The blonde kunoichi grinned at her masterpiece… The face painting was all correct!

Kankuro glared at his sister's 'I'm Better Than You' victory grin. He stormed off, Karasu strapped securely onto his back. Tch, the arrogance of that woman! Kankuro plodded down the stairs, his anger disappearing quickly. As if he could ever stay angry with that lovable elder sibling. He opened the doorknob to discover, or usual, sand covering mostly everything. The wind breezed by Kankuro, sand stinging at his eyes threateningly. Kankuro rubbed his eyes and set Karasu down to the ground.

A young woman with blonde hair stood in the middle of the deserted sandstorm, wearing a simple white dress, almost able to see through. Kankuro gazed at the woman with attraction. He wiped at his eyes, the blonde woman disappearing as easily as it appeared. Kankuro stared at the open desert, confused as hell. He picked up Karasu and fastened it to his back, unaware of what he was supposed to do.

Temari groaned as she held a pack of ice to her burning forehead. Kankuro walked into the house, a blank look pasted onto his face. The blonde kunoichi had a strongly worried look, questioning him with her eyes. Kankuro lowered his head and closed his eyes. His eyes fluttered open, seeing the blonde angel once again. He walked towards the image; or hallucination, with his hands groping the air. Temari looked at the strange sight of Kankuro walking towards her with his hands in the air.

**SLAP!**

Temari slapped Kankuro as his hands were on her chest…

Kankuro awoke from his little dreams, shaking his head and realizing his hands were on Temari's _you-know-whats_. The siblings screamed loudly in unison. Temari blushed a rapid pink and rushed upstairs, her head and heart pounding loudly. Kankuro merely stood there, not just mildly confused about what just happened.

**Later that night…**

Kankuro lay in bed, pondering about that beautiful blonde woman and his encounter. No, no, it couldn't be a hallucination. He saw her twice! Did that count? Kankuro shook his head and stuffed his face into his downy pillows. He shrugged everything off, yet kept wandering back to that blonde woman… That young woman looked strangely like… TEMARI! He cussed under his breath, breathing heavily. Could… could it be that Kankuro was actually attracted to his older sister?

* * *

**End notes: **This is really short, gomen nasai. I'm just going to edit this later. I really have to leave now, so later..! Please review... (:

Translate:

Ne: Right (Question-like)


	2. Panic and Denial

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Sand Siblings, and never will... Unless I mind control Masashi Kishimoto to give them to me... Nya, ha! X3 Okay, nevermind.

**Notes:** I dedicated this to Tara-chan (icycreamluff)... And all of these chapters are dedicated to her... Duh. She simply adooores Kankuro**x**Temari so muchie. Well, please read and review. I'd appreciate it more than ever if you actually do BOTH!

Chapter 2.

Temari sighed and rolled over in bed, purple covers draped securely (And warmly) around her body. She groaned trivially, shifting her position for she was quite uncomfortable. Temari could not sleep that night… What was she thinking of? It was that dream she had that night as well…

**Dream;;;;;;**

A blonde kunoichi (Temari) walked around a blank area where only her siblings stood. Each sibling was hanging off of a mini cliff separated from each other. The mini cliff had little spikes, or also known as 'Instant Death'. Temari's siblings could not use their powers to save themselves, for some reason. Temari had to choose one of them to save, yet let the other _die._

Temari sprinted towards Gaara at first, then stepped back to stare at Kankuro. Kankuro stared at her strangely, a look she had seen before. Temari headed towards Kankuro, and then gazed at Gaara. Gaara did not have any emotions. Temari sprinted to Kankuro and rescued him, Gaara falling to his death….

Kankuro grinned, his hands on Temari's waist… Wait. That was strange. Abruptly, Kankuro leaned in to kiss Temari….

**---**

That was when Temari woke up, sweating all over and panting heavily. Why the hell would Temari kiss Kankuro? No, no… Temari did not desire her younger brother!

Kankuro lay in bed, his hands supporting his head. His body was sprawled on top of the too humid blankets. Kankuro had opened the windows since it was far too hot that day. A small glint of golden crept out of the mountains. As tired as he was, Kankuro did not fall asleep easily. Anxious eyes blinked twice, gazing up into the ceiling. His eyes always seemed to be hallucinating. He removed his arms from underneath his head. He fiddled with his fingers, looking around suspiciously.

A semi-loud THUMP was heard outside of Kankuro's room. Tensely, Kankuro jumped from his position in bed and leaped outside of his room. Huffing for air, he put his hand over his heart. _False Alarm…_ Kankuro thought as he doubled over. Why was he so panicky? Noises like that never frightened him; nor surprised him at all.

A small shriek came from Temari's room. Kankuro leaped from his spot and sprinted to his sister's room.

Temari was on her bed, looking disturbed or shocked. She had her nose and mouth cupped in her hands. Kankuro stared at her for one second then walked to her bed. He sat down beside her and looked quite worried. Temari edged away from his worried gaze, on the verge of yelling, 'MOLEST!' Temari shuddered at Kankuro's touch, edging away even more. Kankuro cocked his head to one side, wondering what Temari was doing. Kankuro would always hug her or kiss her on the forehead, but even thought Kankuro merely touched Temari's arm, Temari looked instantly uncomfortable.

"… I'll leave since you're alright." Kankuro smiled reassuringly and stood up, leaving a crease on the bed. 

Temari did not even look at Kankuro, greatly disturbed with her dream. She was in denial. Of course she thought that she did not love her brother in _that_ way. Temari hugged her knees and began to cry quietly. Of course, of course… She was perplexed.

Kankuro plodded downstairs for a drink of water to clear his mind. No, he would need a whole cake to clear his mind from all this weird business. Why would his very own sister avoid him? They were siblings… Eternally. Why would some silly thing mess that up? Kankuro shrugged it off as he poured himself a cup of water. He began to sip his water quietly, when Gaara came down the stairs silently. The youngest sibling rubbed his eyes tiredly, yawning in the process. Kankuro smiled mentally, wishing he had a camera for these cute moments that rarely occurred.

"Why are you down here, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, sipping his water once again. Gaara turned to stare at his older, more respective brother. Gaara shrugged slightly, taking a plate out of the cupboard.

"Temari nee-san was crying. I snapped out of my daze to eat cake for my problems… Like not being able to sleep." Gaara blabbed on, unusually talkative. Kankuro nodded sympathetically. Kankuro drank his water greedily, trying to drown out the awkward silence. Gaara looked into the fridge, rummaging through useless, limp vegetables and other unmentionables. Finally, he found the chocolate cake. Gaara licked his lips with hunger.

"I bet you're wondering why Temari nee-san is crying?"

"No, not really."

"Liar." Gaara argued, smirking victoriously. Kankuro sighed and nodded his defeat. Gaara took out a knife and started to cut two pieces of cake, for himself and Kankuro as well.

"Temari nee-san is really… Complicated. I noticed that she is growing up more so she will feel a bit uncomfortable around males such as yourself…" Gaara explained like a sensei would. Kankuro looked bewildered for a second, and then turned to normal.

"But why? I'm her brother." Kankuro whined, taking another plate from the cupboard. Gaara slapped the cake slice down onto Kankuro's plate and gently placed a slice onto his own plate.

"I guess you don't understand." Gaara merely shrugged and disappeared upstairs. Now, what did he mean by that? Kankuro pondered on what Gaara had said for a minute, then merely catergorized it as useless information.

* * *

**End Notes:** Yes, yes, another short chapter. I just can't help but to make stupidly short chapters. Sorryy Another chapter coming soon to a theatre near you. 


	3. Final Love

Chapter 3.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own any Naruto… Not even a half piece or anything like a quarter of it, I s'pose. Okay, I know so. I just love it how that last sentence always rhymes. So I do not own Naruto, is that any reason for not reading my beaaauuutiful fan-fictions? Okay, yeah, I guess so. Just read before I start yammering on and on!!

**Notes:** I dedicated my luffly fan-fiction to Tara-chan (icycreamluff), read her also luffly fan-fictions. Please read and review, it would be awfully nice if you did both. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

The tip of a black paint brush rose to Temari's lips, her delicate lips parting to nibble slightly on the end of the brush. The paint brush had little chips on the handle; a light tan color peeked out of the black.

"Ah, this is so stupid!" Temari rose to her feet and dropped her brush onto the ridge of the painting easel. "I can't draw a single thing! Pathetic…" The blonde kunoichi groaned, taking a hand to her head to take her temperature. She brushed her golden bangs out of her pale face and compressed her hand down to the top of her facial area. Burnin' hot. Temari winced at the warmth of her forehead and sat back down to relax her tense muscles. Her hand twitched half-heartedly, tired as she was; to paint was an obstacle. The blue walls seemed to close in on her, Temari's imagination indeed.

The door opened. Temari leaped from her seat in front of the easel and struggled for breath. Breathing heavily, she turned to see who was intruding into her room. Kankuro. Psh. Hadn't Temari seen enough of Kankuro?

Temari closed her eyes, sighing intensely and sitting back to her seat. She stared in disgust at her unfinished art, picking her brush back up and stroking majestic purple onto the nearly completely white board. The blonde kunoichi could tell that Kankuro was standing still near her door, gazing at Temari's strokes on the board. Temari lowered her eyes, colors flowing out of the brush.

The siblings were silent for a complete hour, Kankuro did not bother to leave, speak, or sit down to respite his legs. Temari felt a tinge of pain flicker across her forehead, realizing not only was she sick, but had a mild migraine. Taking a step forward, Kankuro reached out a hand towards his elder sister. Temari instantly slapped it away, pure instinct of knowing he would do so.

"Nice art…" Kankuro spoke softly, motioning the easel with plenty of graceful strokes and shapes. Temari ignored Kankuro, figuring that if she did not think or talk about him, she would forget that she loved him…

"Temari… Can't we talk about this? I know it's weird to think like this! We should forget it and move on. You know what-"

"Shut-up! You don't!" Temari's cross voice rose out. She did not get the hassle to rise from her chair to speak face-to-face with her stubborn younger brother. Temari closed her eyes forcefully, refusing to let the tears drip down her cheeks flushed cheeks. Kankuro let his arms limp by his side, blushing a deep crimson.

"Fine. It won't matter anyways. I'm leaving today to go to Konohagakure. Goodbye, sister." Kankuro spoke softly. He held his breath for any sign of protest, but none was made. He gave a miserable smile and touched her shoulder, a pain running throughout his body. Temari trembled under Kankuro's touch. A second later, she turned to reason him out of leaving, but failed… Her younger brother had already left the room.

"Kan-" She reached a hand out to grab him, but merely grabbed the air he once stood. "Shit." Temari swore under her breath, a tear swirling down her cheek, and then disappearing insignificantly. She weakly rose to her feet, the paint brush dropped with a surprisingly long, continuous tap…

Kankuro held his bag close to himself, securely attaching it to a rope near his Karasu. Kankuro gave a heartbreaking smile to Temari's door, which was closed ever so quietly. He approached the room with a pause in his steps, stopping slightly and continuing his journey downstairs to leave his wonderful home…

"Kankuro!" Temari plunged down the stairs, screaming his name over and over again. Was he gone already? Temari felt a throbbing pain to her head and her heart. Knots were forming around her heart. Unable to speak again, she began to weep softly. Crouching down in the kitchen, she covered her hands over her face.

"_It was entirely my fault, wasn't it? I'm so useless!" _Temari thought as she cried softly. She cradled her face in her hands, not able to show her crimsoned face to anyone. How could she do this…?

Kankuro looked at his home one last time, a fearful look twisted across his face. Was he seriously going to leave like this? He knew that he was certainly not wanted around by his sister. Temari had thought that he loved her _that_ way, and that might have been absolutely true. Even Kankuro himself did not understand how he felt. At all.

Kankuro headed towards the entrance of his house, and paused. He grasped the door handle, and then found himself being hugged by his elder sister.

"Kankuro!" Temari shrieked as she embraced her brother with teary eyes. Kankuro looked thrown off for a minute, then smiled warmly. He held her lightly, unable to speak or cry himself.

"T-Temari… I just came back to-" Kankuro a finger on his lips.

"I don't care. I'm just glad you're back this quickly… You're my brother-" Kankuro winced at the word, "-And I love you. I would hate it if you left!"

Temari took a step back and smiled warmly to her younger brother. Things surely would be back to normal.

Kankuro stepped towards his elder sibling, almost hovering over her since he was taller than her by a bit. Temari stared towards him questioningly, slightly cocking her head to the left side. Kankuro grasped her arms and leaned towards her slowly. He planted a kiss onto his older sister's cheek.

"Thanks for caring, nee-san." He smiled and embraced her tightly. Temari blushed and hugged him back with a warm feeling held into her heart.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**End Notes:** Nyaa! I'm finished! Yahooo, free from writing for awhile. I might sequel this if I get anymore ideas, but so far my creative writing ideas are seriously blankened. Bleh. Oh well. This was short but I hope you enjoyed reading this cute-ness crazy loserish plot. Yesh, yesh, please review if you liked it. I'd like it, too! Well, thanks for readingg Hopefully you'll **review**. Just press that button near the bottom that says, 'Submit Review'. That's the magical button. Well, goodbyee 3 


End file.
